


tfw when

by artlesscommerce



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Tfw Dinesh accidentally tells Gilfoyle he loves him





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok we all know dinesh would in reality be a super slow burn, just positively classic "i'm not a gay....am i a gay?......shit, im The Gay" type of guy but you know what? who has the time. not me. so enjoy some hearty Awkward, Panic Stricken dinesh

It was late, and the main room of the hostel was dimly lit and quiet. Dinesh and Gilfoyle were, as usual, the last two awake. The only sound was rapid tapping on their keyboards, occasionally interrupted by a swig of coffee, Homicide, or any beverage that isn't recommended for consumption at such unholy late hours.  
Dinesh was very tired, but pleasantly so. Late nights like this were when he did his best work. There was a certain charm to the fatigue that came with long hours of productivity, and a definite appeal to saving his finished code, closing the numerous tabs he'd opened over the course of the day (many of them completely forgotten by this point - when the fuck was he looking at artisanal grilled cheese recipes?) and going to bed.  
On this night in particular, the fatigue was especially strong.  
"Calling it a night already?" Gilfoyle asked as Dinesh stood from his chair, yawning intensely. "Bye. Lightwieght."  
"Bye, love you."  
Dinesh realized his mistake, and froze. He could feel Gilfoyle's gaze. He heard the rustle of clothes and realized Gilfoyle was untangling his limbs from whatever complex position he'd been sitting in, and getting up from his chair.   
With searing heat of embarrassment on his cheeks, Dinesh bolted into the nearest room. It was the bathroom. Panicking, he realized that Gilfoyle could easily just knock on the door and demand to talk. In his nervous state he rationalized that maybe Gilfoyle would leave him alone if he was doing something, so he turned on the shower and got in (still wearing his socks and underwear, though he was too withdrawn to care).  
Staring straight ahead, he replayed the interaction over and over, cringing continuously. He cursed himself for his flight reaction. If he had laughed it off or just proceeded to his room, Gilfoyle would think it was just a weird mistake and forget about it. But too late. Gilfoyle had seen the fear jolt him like an electric shock. Surely he knew it wasn't just a mistake, but the truth.  
After a few minutes, everything that had shaken up inside Dinesh started to settle, layer by layer. He couldn't change what he'd already done no matter how much he wished it. He couldn't hide in the shower forever. After formulating a brief speech of self defense, he shut the water, dried, dressed, took a deep breath, and emerged from his hiding place.   
Gilfoyle didn't even turn from his computer when Dinesh emerged, but of course he didn't let Dinesh scurry off like he so wished to.  
"I take it from that weird reaction what you said was true," said Gilfoyle.  
Dinesh shakily began his small speech. "Ok. First of all, if you make fun of me for this, that makes you a dick. In a bad way, not in your usual intentionally-an-asshole kind of way. Like that's legitimately a terrible fucking thing to do. Anyway I don't want this to change anything-"  
Gilfoyle snorted flippantly as if this wasn't a serious and emotional situation.   
"How can you be so flippant in such a serious emotional situation?" demanded Dinesh. "I just altered the entire dynamic of this...rivalship, or whatever it is."  
Gilfoyle finally turned. He stood and said frankly, "No, you didn't."  
"I - What?"  
"Think about it. Let's say we started a romantic relationship. We already spend all day together, even when we're not working. We tell each other every little thing, every complaint, you still suggest we play video games together even though I always destroy you - "  
"Well not exac-"  
"- and did you know I know how you take your coffee? We always get coffee together, so I've never ordered for you, but I totally fucking could. Basically, I'd give that confession about a 3 out of 10 on the Reshaping Our Dynamic scale. The only thing we don't do is like, make out or whatever."  
Dinesh blinked. "Are you saying we've been practically dating this entire time?"  
"My moral code doesn't necessarily involve 'dating' in the traditional..." seeing Dinesh's look, he uncrossed his arms and started over. "Short answer, yes."  
"So...does that mean, you like me back?"  
"That's the most fucking middle school girl way of putting it, but yeah."  
"I'm the middle schooler? You're the one who's been mean to me because you like me this whole time." said Dinesh, maintaining his critical attitude even though he was thrilled.  
"No, I'm mean to you because you're a slow and terrible coder, and you wear essentially the same outfit every day like a cartoon character."  
"Yeah, well at least - " He didn't finish his sentence. Gilfoyle suddenly leaned in so they were touching noses. Heart pounding, Dinesh closed the gap between them, and they were kissing gently. Gilfoyle's hair brushed against his face as he stepped forward and put his arms around Dinesh. After a short while, they pulled away "Ok," said Dinesh, very softly.  
"Just so you know," whispered Gilfoyle, "That's how I'm going to get you to shut up from now on." Dinesh grinned . "Also, why the fuck are your socks wet?"


End file.
